


Snow-Filled Wonderland

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual senior field trip to the skating rink, and despite his best efforts, Roderich finds himself dragged along anyway to "enjoy the season." The problem? He doesn't know how to skate. Gilbert's enjoying this fact a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-Filled Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirkxcaliborn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dirkxcaliborn).



> Written for the 2014 PruAus Secret Santa on tumblr for **dirkxcaliborn** who wanted a high school AU and ice skating.

Roderich knew it was going to be a terrible day the moment the busses pulled into the parking lot of the event center.

The event center consisted of several buildings, deep brown in color and situated in an orderly sprawl around the large lake in the center. The buildings held all sorts of uses, from live concerts in the opera house (which Roderich himself spent a great amount of time in) to sports games, city-wide estate sales to the annual Farmer's Market. It was a beautiful place in the downtown area, the hotspot tourist attraction, and was nearly always bustling with people. At this particular time of year, it was filled with large Christmas trees, strung with garland and lights, and covered with a thick blanket of snow, looking much like a winter wonderland.

That in itself was not the reason Roderich felt as though he were going to pass out from nervousness.

No, the reason for the Austrian's slightly shaking knees as he exited the bus, making his slow way to stand with the rest of the senior class, was the frozen lake.

Like the buildings, the lake that rested in the center of the downtown area was as much an attraction as anything, especially in the winter. With temperatures nearly always below freezing or right at, the lake was constantly frozen, helped kept that way by the city to ensure a nice, thick layer of ice to be used for ice skating. Families, friends, couples, tourists, and all manner of persons would flock to the rink to spend their days gliding across the smooth surface of the lake, enjoying the winter air and aromatic smells of the food vendors around, the glow of the warm lights on the large Christmas trees as they lit up the night sky.

Roderich was not one of those people. He preferred to stay home with his grand piano, filling his home with long concert pieces; tucked up in a blanket on the sofa finishing homework; or in the kitchen baking all manner of sweets— cookies and brownies and cake and strudel and tarts. He did  _not_ like the outdoors, especially in the cold.

Unfortunately, Roderich couldn't find a way out of going along on the field trip, so here he was, following a group of excitable young adults to the frozen lake to skate and enjoy the season. It was already filled with laughing families, couples spending time together, and others waiting for some of the events planned to take place later that night. For a brief moment, Roderich wished he could be among those people, waiting in the park across the way for whatever concert to begin. He really didn't want to be there at the lake.

As he waited in line behind the rest of his classmates to exchange his ticket inside for a pair of skates, Roderich felt a presence slide up behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling him back against a warm chest. He smiled slightly, resting his head back and turning it to catch smiling lips in a soft kiss.

"Hey,  _Prinzessin,"_ Gilbert greeted happily as he pulled away. "You excited?"

No. Roderich was  _not_ excited. Not in the slightest. Instead of saying so, he snorted, adjusting his glasses with one hand while the other gripped the hands over his waist. "Absolutely thrilled," he replied tonelessly, and he felt the vibrations of the German's laugh along his back. "I cannot contain my amusement."

Gilbert scoffed, leaning to press a light kiss to Roderich's temple, causing a faint flush to fill pale cheeks. "What's got your panties in a bunch, Priss?" he asked. "You were pissy all the way here, snappin' at Liz, and now you're snappin' at me for no reason. Not awesome, Specs." He looked pointedly at Roderich. "This is supposed to be  _fun,_ little master!"

It was true; he  _had_ been sort of cross with Elizabeta on the way over from the school, and Gilbert hadn't been  _that_ annoying yet, but it wasn't his fault. There was a reason he stayed away from all manner of frozen bodies of water.

"It  _is_ fun," Roderich sighed, moving with the line. His legs were still shaking minutely, and he could feel his heart beating more rapidly as he came closer to the entrance of the lake. "I'm perfectly fine, Gilbert," he insisted at the skeptical look he was given. "I simply don't enjoy the cold, you know that." He wasn't ready to give the real reason yet.

He wouldn't hear the end of it, he was sure.

"Don't I," Gilbert agreed with a snicker, grinning at the Austrian. "You're lucky you're awesome enough for the Awesome Me to put up with." They reached the ticket booth, handing the tickets over and receiving a pair of skates each in their requested sizes. Trying to control his sudden increase in nerves, Roderich let Gilbert lead him into the rink area, over to a bench where they sat to lace up their new footwear. Roderich was slower about his, making sure the laces were pulled tight and tied securely, while Gilbert did his up with the air of someone quite used to it.

Finished with his skates, Roderich looked out to the rink were several of their classmates were already gliding on the ice. He caught sight of Elizabeta whizzing past backwards, conversing with the quiet Japanese boy who was on Yearbook staff with her. Ludwig was holding hands with Feliciano as they lazily made laps, while Lovino was chasing after Antonio, who was laughing and no doubt teasing him. He watched the Student Council president yell at Francis for trying to trip him and chase after Alfred Jones for laughing at him.

He was just stalling now, and he knew it. A hand entered his vision, and Roderich looked up to the smiling face of Gilbert, red eyes alight with excitement and joy. "C'mon, little master!" he shouted, grabbing the Austrian's hand and pulling him to his feet, catching him as Roderich wobbled forward. "Let's go show 'em how it's done!"

 _Oh, let's not, shall we?_ Roderich bit his lips as he was tugged over to the rink, his eyes wide and breath harsh as his heart thumped in his chest. "Gilbert, really, I don't—" He tried to pull his arm back, but Gilbert was holding too tight.  _I really don't want to go on the ice. That is a terrible idea._

"C'mon, Priss! Live a little!" Gilbert groaned playfully. "What, you scared or something?" At Roderich's avoidance of his eyes, Gilbert's brow furrowed, but he didn't stop gently pulling the musician forward. "What's wrong, Specs? You're not actually scared, are you?"

"No!"  _Yes_.  _I'm terrified._ "How absurd! I—"

"Then what's the problem?" Gilbert pulled him farther onto the ice, and Roderich was sure he was going to pass out. His feet slid unsteadily, and his grip on the German's hands tightened so much he was probably cutting off blood circulation to the albino's fingers. Now Gilbert was concerned. "Hey,  _Liebe,_ what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to skate!" Roderich shouted, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment at the admission, trying hard not to hyperventilate or fall, whichever came first. He looked into wide, surprised eyes, and huffed, looking away but holding the German's hands tighter. "I don't know how to skate, Gilbert, and I'm terrified. There, happy?" he snapped.

Roderich should have anticipated the raucous laughter that erupted from his immature, annoying, and irritating boyfriend, but it didn't prevent the hurt feeling in his chest as Gilbert threw his head back, cackling loudly as he pulled Roderich against him and wrapped the Austrian tightly in his arms. Roderich managed an indignant huff, but relaxed against the warm chest.

"Really,  _Prinzessin?_ " Gilbert had to wipe his eyes of tears as he looked back down at the blushing musician. " _That's_ what's crawled up your ass?" He scoffed in amazement, bringing a hand up to run through soft strands of chocolate hair and tilt Roderich's face up to his.

Roderich pouted, turning is eyes down. "It's not funny,  _arschloch,_ " he muttered, holding tight to Gilbert.

"Um, yeah, it kinda is," Gilbert snickered. "But it's alright, Priss. Hey!" He turned Roderich's face back to him when the Austrian looked away. His eyes were warm as he smiled at the musician. "It's cool,  _Liebe._ I can teach ya, no problem, if you're that hung up on it. I'm a pretty awesome teacher, if I do say so myself!"

"Can't I just sit and watch?" Roderich suggested, looking out at the rest of the skaters with trepidation. "Really, I'd be fine."

"Nope~" Gilbert popped the "p" loudly, smiling at him. "C'mon, it's awesome!"

Resigned to his fate, Roderich let the German pull him over to a wall, keeping close to catch him if he fell. Gilbert told him how to stand to keep the best balance, and after a moment, Roderich felt his heartbeat calming as he was able to not wobble dangerously. When he'd mastered staying stationary, Gilbert backed up with ease, putting an arm's length of space between them, but keeping Roderich's hands in his.

"Okay. Now we're gonna move," he instructed gently. "Hold on to me, and we'll take it slow, okay?"

Roderich nodded, took a deep breath, and let the German pull him carefully along.

It wasn't quite as bad as he'd feared, and Roderich found himself actually enjoying the feel of gliding over the ice. It was calm yet exhilarating, like flying. The icy wind whipped through his hair, blowing his scarf behind him and biting at his exposed cheeks. Snow began falling as they made lap after lap, sticking in their hair and to their eyelashes and on their clothes, cheery holiday music— " _and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"—_  filling the air from the speakers dotted around the event center, and Roderich found himself grinning and laughing along with Gilbert.

He was surprised with how lazy it was to move by himself after a couple of hours, though his ankles were hurting from keeping himself upright. The blades felt so thin under his feet, but they held him up, allowing him to keep pace with his boyfriend as Gilbert skated backwards by him, his pale hands tucked into his coat pockets, his white cheeks flushed a brilliant red from exertion and the chill, matching his shining eyes.

Overcome by a sudden urge, Roderich pulled reached out to him, pulling him close to kiss him. He didn't quite get that far, instead throwing off their rhythm, losing his balance in the process, and taking them both down onto the ice with a yelp. Gilbert landed on top of him with an  _oof!_ and a large grin, propping himself up on his arms above Roderich and snickering down at him.

"Well, Specs, I didn't know you were into exhibitionism." The German waggled his eyebrows, and the Austrian blushed heavily, reaching up to trace a cold finger down his cheek.

"Indeed," he agreed, and pulled his boyfriend down into a laugh-filled kiss as their classmates and other visitors continued past them, cooing and laughing. Roderich couldn't bring himself to care, smiling into the kiss as his lips were licked and bitten, and blood warmed his limbs against the freeze of the ice underneath him.

Despite his earlier anxiousness, Roderich found that the day hadn't been quite as terrible as he'd feared. He smiled as Gilbert pulled him back to his feet, the albino laughing freely as they skidded and wobbled back to the sidelines and off the lake to sit and catch their breaths. Gilbert leaned and pressed another kiss to Roderich's temple as they collapsed together on a free bench, wrapping an arm securely around the Austrian.

"See?" the German laughed. "Ice skating's not so bad, is it, little master?"

"I suppose it's tolerable," Roderich smiled, taking Gilbert's hand and slotting their nearly frozen fingers together.

Yes, the day really hadn't been as terrible as he'd earlier feared it was going to be. He still didn't particularly care for the outdoors, especially in the winter, but he had to admit there was a certain charm to it.

In the distance, the musician could hear the jubilant strains of a well-known Christmas carol, and he hummed softly along as he and Gilbert watched the skaters.

_A beautiful sight; we're happy tonight walking in a Winter Wonderland._

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
